He loves her but he wants me
by A.J Hayes
Summary: Their past is something that can not be forgotten but he thinks his future belongs with someone else.


"Hey Jake" Miley said smiling at the man as he entered the reunion hall. It had been three years since the last time they had seen each other and she had missed him far more then she was ready to admit. "Hello Miley, so this is quite the party but next weekend, you'll be at the best party ever, my twenty first birthday party" Jake said as he ruffled his now long blond hair. "Of course I'll go to your party, its only far after all since you came to my party and all. You really made my party great, I mean everyone loved the fact that I got you to come and all" Miley said smiling as she thought of the night. Then suddenly, a tall women with shoulder length black hair and deep chocolaty brown eyes appeared at Jake's side, "Hello you must be Miley Stewart. I've heard so much about you from Jake" the women said smiling as she offered Miley her hand to give a proper greeting. "Yes I'm Miley and who are?" Miley asked though she wasn't making much notice to the women's words anymore when she saw the large diamond on the women's ring finger. "Oh how rude of me, not to even introduce myself, you must think I'm crazy and rude, I'm Melisa Kings or well I should say Melisa Ryan. I will be in about three and a half months" Melisa said smiling and Jake tensed up quickly and said "Yeah Miley, me and Melisa are getting married and I would like it if you were to come to our wedding" Miley looked at him and said "Congrats, I'm so happy for you guys. I'd love to go to the wedding" the words were hard to choke out and she felt her heart fall to her knees and her body felt weak. Almost as if someone had came and riped her heart out then punched her.

Later that night, Miley, Jake and Melisa decided to go to dinner at Le Bart's. It was one of the most exclusive restaurants in Los Angeles. You had to either have reservations for months in advance or of course you had to be famous. Since Miley wasn't dressed as Hannah, the meal wasn't as exciting as it would have been. "So Miley, Jake tells me you have a wonderful singing voice would you like to sing at our wedding?" Melisa asked suddenly, Miley looked down at her chocolate mousse and Jake looked up and said "I don't think thats a good idea, I mean Miley isn't going to want to sing at our wedding, maybe we can get someone else, Melisa" "Yeah um I'm not really into the whole singing thing" Miley said softly but Melisa persisted "Please Miley, and Jake I want her not anyone else. She is a very important person in your life so she is important to me too" "Fine okay I'll do it" Miley said with a sigh as Jake looked at her and said "Okay come to my hotel room later and we can discuss the song that you wanna sing" "Oh snicker doodles! I'll be trying on dresses but I trust you to pick out good songs" Melisa said smiling as she grabbed Jake's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Three hours later at ten pm exactly, Miley knocked on Jake's hotel room door and when Jake opened the door, she put a hand on his shoulder and said "I'm proud, Jake. Melisa's wonderful, persistent but wonderful" The two walked happily to the couch in the first room of the hotel suite. "Okay Miley, I was thinking we did a duet about you know moving on and beginning new lifes" Jake said softly "Like when your losing the one you love to someone who is wonderful?" Miley asked softly "Exactly" Jake said as his lips got dangerously close to Miley's. Miley moved forward and kissed him, Jake pulled away quickly and stood up "What the hell, Miley? I'm getting married for crying out loud" "Jake, you arent married yet so lets have some fun" Miley said smiling as she got closer to him, he wanted her and she wanted him. It was perfect. Jake reached for the zipper to Miley's blue sequin dress and quickly unzipped it in one motion, she was busy unbuttoning his white button up shirt. Soon the clothes were off and laying in one pile in the corner of the room, Miley and Jake were on the couch, she was on his lap and he was kissing her neck and playing with her curly brown locks, they hadn't done anything really yet. "Miley are you sure you want to?" he asked quickly and Miley smiled and said "Jake Ryan, hurry up, I need you" he eased himself into her and the expression on her face went to one of pain then to passion. Things got wild after that, he pushed into her harder as she moaned loudly, "Jake!" Miley screamed out as her orgasm pulsed through her body. "Stay, Jake. Don't marry her, baby we can do this all the time" she whispered. Jake didn't answer her, instead he pulled away from her and said "Miley I'm in love with her." So Miley left that night, her hopes crushed.


End file.
